Resistance Is Futile
by Zamairiac
Summary: Set after The Alicorn Instinct, but before The Endless Nightmare. Cadance and Alex get into a nasty fight, one that threatens to break them apart for good. Will they be able to look past it and forgive each other? Or will they chose to remain separate and let everything they were come apart with it. Come find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it was going to happen eventually. **

**Most of my stories so far have had layer after layer of GrimDark in them, minus To Run From The Sun. In any case, I figured that going for some comedy would be a breath of fresh air for you guys **

**So without further ado, let me introduce this little piece of fun I chose to call "Resistance Is Futile" **

**Begin!**

**Resistance Is Futile**

You know there's always that one moment in your life where you're caught between doing what you want and doing what somepony else wants.

Take my situation for example. All I wanted was to go out on the lash with Shining. You know, have a few beers, play some darts, act like a dick whilst eying up the local mares.

Yes I know I'm taken. It doesn't mean I can't look…it just means I can't touch.

Even if they're rubbing up against me…with their tongues hanging out…and staring at me with half lidded eyes filled with the promise of hot sweaty sex.

Oh…I think I may be a little intoxicated.

Just a little though, honest.

Where was I?

Oh yeah.

My little miss whiny, needy, pink, hot and scarily good in the sack marefriend.

EX MAREFRIEND!

Well…maybe, I'm not so sure at the moment. Probably because I'm trying to simultaneously drink my beloved cider whilst also attempting to carry Shining's drunken ass out of a bar fight.

I think that butch looking mare knocked him out…HA!

Anyway let's get back to the good stuff…okay I've drank my cider. Now onto that other thing.

You see, it all started not a few hours earlier. Cadance was trying to sway me into going with her to some fancy Gala that I really, really didn't want to go to.

Please do take into account that between me and Cadance, it was I who tended to give unto her pleading.

I try not to, but she really knows how to master that puppy eyed expression.

"Come on honey, it'll be fun I promise," she chimed hopefully.

"For the last time Cadance, I am NOT going to this," I rejected stubbornly. "Besides I've already promised Shining that we could go and get a few drinks tonight."

At this her expression rapidly soured. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she glared up at me with puffed out cheeks.

"So you'd rather go out with Shining then spend time with your marefriend?" she asked, a slight shine to her eyes…accompanied with a rather adorable cute pout.

Which was quickly followed up with those infamous puppy dog eyes.

"_No, no, no, no…Come on, we can resist!" _

Despite my brain constantly nagging that it was most unwise to say no, I decided to step it up this time and take a stand against those dreaded eyes.

"I'm not even going there Cadance. We've discussed this before and besides I've rarely had time for Shining with all the time I've spent with you."

She scoffed at this and stamped her hoof on the ground in frustration, all cuteness rapidly disappearing from her features.

"You can go out another time Alex," she challenged fiercely. "This Gala only comes about once a year and I really don't want to go on my own!"

"Well you're gonna have to Cadey!" I growled, irritation seeping into my words. "I promised I'd go out and that's what I'm going to do."

"You can go out! But I'm your marefriend, you're coming out with me!"

"I don't care if you're my marefriend!" I exploded furiously. "Look, I've made my decision and that's final!"

By this point Cadance was breathing quite heavily, exasperation plastered all over her face as her eyes bored into my own.

"Fine," she snarled angrily. "Go! But don't even think about coming back here tonight."

"Fine!" I snarled back. "I won't, not tonight or any other night. I need some bloody space, so somepony better strike me down I refuse this golden opportunity."

The words were more driven by anger than common sense, but I was sick of Cadance always getting her way with our decisions. She always managed to somehow sway me into doing what she wanted, normally with a deep smooch or a teasing nibble that promised more if I complied.

But not this time. This time I was doing what I wanted to do.

Cadance's eyes were shining with angry tears, but being the strong pony she was, she refused to let them fall.

I could hear the warble in her retort however…it nearly made me take back what I said.

"F-Fine then, I d-don't need you as much as y-you think anyway! Go!"

"_She's a terrible liar."_ I thought mockingly…and a bit cruelly now that I think about it.

But I was angry, cut me some slack.

With a raised eyebrow at her pitiful declaration, I turned away and grabbed my jacket, before heading towards the door and opening it forcefully.

"Alex!"

I stopped momentarily but didn't turn around. I could still feel my heart pounding from the adrenaline I worked up during the argument.

"Don't go baby, I…Can we talk about this please?" she begged, her eyes suddenly twice their size, creating an unbelievable amount of adorability.

But that's Cadance for you. Not a mere ten seconds after an argument and any confidence she once had begins to fall apart rapidly.

Normally she's quite assertive and doesn't take any crap. But with me…I don't know, it's as though she's worried she'll say the wrong thing and decides to just back down.

I do the same sometimes mind you, so it's not entirely one sided.

Cadance said that it was her nature as the incarnation of love to embrace said passionate emotion. And seeing that arguing and fighting tend to be the opposite of this, she more or less caves into her nature and tries to remedy the situation every time we have a minor fight.

But this wasn't a minor fight and I was sick of giving into what she decided all the time.

"I'm going for a drink with Shining, Cadance."

I heard her stamp her hoof on the ground once more but paid it no mind. I knew what was coming next anyhow.

"For Celestia's sake Alex!" she cried impatiently. "Can you please just do this one thing for me?"

"It's always just_ one thing_ with you Cadance," I scoffed in annoyance. "I'm doing what I want for once, enjoy the Gala."

And with that I made my way out of the door, Cadance's voice yelling at me as I did so.

"FINE! BUT DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK!"

"_Wasn't planning on it bitch."_ I thought victoriously.

And that Mares and Gentlestallions, is how you successfully fuck up an argument with your spouse.

Once I managed to carry my drunk best friend back to the Sparkle residence, I too made my way back to the palace. I wasn't drunk per say, but I was rather tipsy and so decided to keep my mouth shut whenever the Guards snickered at my stumbling…and spontaneous jumping.

"D-Do you need some help sir?" asked one of them bemusedly.

"_Keep your trap shut Alex…Just don't say a wor-"_

"No need my good man!" I denied enthusiastically. "I assure you that my next leap, will be the leap home!"

"_GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"_

That's why I keep my mouth shut. In my head I was kinda shouting at myself, but on the outside I was as happy go fucking lucky as can be.

Plus I always tended to spout random quotes…from things I swore I should have known.

Anyway everything after that was a little blurry, but I assumed that I made it back okay. That was until I opened my eyes and looked straight into the blinding sun…on the roof, with one bloody mother of a hangover.

"_Oh lord strike me down! My head, my body, my fecking everything!"_

"Alex?"

I squinted down from atop what must have been quite a few stories high, only to swallow as Celestia's face filled my vision. Said Princess was flying up to meet me, a very large smirk adorning her muzzle.

"You're on the roof," she tittered in amusement.

"Really?" I asked dryly. "Thank you for your infinite wisdom oh wise one, I had no idea."

She cocked an eyebrow slowly before grinning and landing beside me.

"Is there any particular reason you're here and not in bed with Cadance then?" she inquired curiously. "Or why you obviously have a hangover?"

"No." I mumbled, trying my utmost not to cry as I rubbed my aching head.

Celestia just sat down and stared at me sternly, obviously waiting for the truthful answer.

Yeah…for knowing the things I do, I'm actually a rather terrible liar sometimes.

I think at least six seconds passed us by before I caved.

"Okay fine, Cadance and I had a bit of an argument last night."

My mother figure…No, no you know what, fuck it!

I've been thinking about her in every other way but my mother for a long time, despite obviously seeing her as my mom in every way. But no more!

She was the one who sang me to sleep when I was scared. She was the one who comforted me night after night because of terrible nightmares.

She was the one who…who saved my life in Griffonia, who nearly destroyed half the country in her rage.

Sometimes I can still see those demonic green eyes glaring at…everything, black smoke creeping out of their edges, her horn alight with tremendous power as she stared down at the pleading griffon, the one who nearly ended my life.

His screams as she…carved my name into his chest.

And yet I still remember her sobs, the way in which her body became wracked with tremors as I held her.

It was a horrible day, yet also a memorable one. For when the whole mess was sorted out and we left, leaving a very disturbed Queen and a comatose assassin, the two of us became so close…and I loved her like a mother, my mother.

I even began to call her it…but then _she_ happened, and I lost faith in Celestia. But no more, not another day will I refuse myself…refuse the title she deserves.

Where was I?

Oh yeah.

Mom's expression became concerned and she quickly tried to trot over to me…only to stumble as she suddenly seemed to realize that we were on a roof.

"Get on my back," she said kindly.

"What?"

"I'd much rather talk where I'm not worried about you or I breaking our necks," she explained, amusement and care reflecting in her eyes.

I hesitated but complied when I saw her anxious eyes watching where I was walking. Once I reached her, she bent down and I awkwardly climbed onto her back, being careful to avoid trapping her wings with my legs.

Her mane and tail quickly lost their magical flow, not that it was really surprising anymore. In any case, I honestly expected her to be unable to carry me, but she actually took my weight like a champ.

And so with a quick smile in my direction, she spread her powerful wings and glided down to the ground. There were a few guards and maids watching us, some with awe and others with amusement.

Mom's hooves clopped onto the smooth marble floor a few seconds later and she bent down once more, allowing me to climb off of her back as…best I could without looking like a muppet.

I failed and nearly tripped over, but it's the thought that counts.

Anyway once I managed to right myself, I noticed that everypony minus mom and I were gone. Said Alicorn had cocked her head while looking at me inquisitively.

"Uhh Mom?"

Mom's eyes widened in surprise at my words…that word, not that I blamed her. I hadn't called her "Mom" for a little under two years.

In all honesty I never really thought it bothered her that much. We both knew how we saw the other so I figured words shouldn't have been that necessary…no, no that's not true.

Well it's a part of the reason why…but not the whole truth. And as I looked into her eyes, the way that they shone with happiness made me mentally kick myself for being so stupid, so stubborn!

"You haven't called me that for a long time," she said softly, a huge smile worming its way onto her muzzle.

"We didn't talk as much when I turned sixteen," I replied sadly. "I know why but…I just figured with you ignoring me too, that you didn't want me to call you that anymore."

Mom's eyes closed as she shook her head, before opening once more as she walked over to me and sat down.

The height difference between us wasn't that big, but whilst being the tallest pony in Equestria, she still only came up to my chin…unless you counted her horn.

"Of course I still wanted you to call me that," she admitted remorsefully. "What Silver Tongue said meant nothing to me and I don't care about the political backlash, I never have."

Mom chuckled dryly and placed her hoof on my cheek, moving my head so as to look down at her.

She was smiling in a way that I couldn't help but recognise. It was the exact same smile she had…when I woke up after being near fatally poisoned in Griffonia.

It's…It's what made me call her my mother for the first time, for she was the only one here who treated me like her own blood. Shining and Cadance treated me like a brother at first…then more obviously in Cadance's case.

Sparky was more needy and dependant on Shining and I, which wasn't too surprising when you considered just how sheltered and anti-social she was.

Heh, was. Maybe I'll right down just how close we became sometime, as well as how she managed to make a friend all on her own.

It certainly was a memorable moment, and I was so proud of her when it occurred.

"Alex, I've loved you like a son ever since I nearly lost you that terrible night," Celestia confessed, a single tear vanishing as she blinked it away. "You're my little colt and no matter how much time passes, that will never change."

"Even when I'm wrinkly, drooling and in a wheelchair?" I quipped light-heartedly, trying my best to break her out of the sombre mood she'd gotten herself into.

"We'll see," she laughed cheerfully, wrapping her hooves around me and hugging me tightly. I knelt down and returned the hug happily, burying my face in her shoulder.

It honestly surprised me just how much I had missed this. We hugged all the time but…it was never really with this amount of closeness.

But then…something peculiar happened.

It was when we eventually let go of each other that I noticed the secretive grin adorning her muzzle. Said grin was only there for a second…but it made me contemplate her answer to my joke.

Before I could think any further on the subject however, Mom had wrapped her left wing around my shoulders and had begun to more or less pull me with her, smiling widely as she trotted merrily down the…pathway?

Oh yeah, I was on the roof before.

"So what were you and my niece arguing about then?" she asked, concern laced within her tone, even as her eyes shone with mirth.

"She wanted me to go to the Gala with her," I replied exasperatedly.

Mom raised an eyebrow slowly as we turned the corner, making our way back inside the palace. There were two guards following us silently…I hadn't actually noticed them until then.

"And why was this a problem?" Mom inquired.

"Because I'd already promised Shining that we could have a night out together," I huffed in irritation. "I love Cadance but I spend so much time with her that I forget about Shining sometimes. And the one time that I don't, she throws a hissy fit and declares that 'she doesn't need me anyway'.

Mom hummed in apparent understanding before opening the door to a spare chamber and gesturing for me to follow her inside.

"Every couple has their arguments sweetie," she stated simply. "If this is the first major one you've had then it's going to be the first test in your relationship."

Ahh, Mom always had a way of turning something into a test. Thought to be honest, I suppose she was actually quite correct this time…not that she isn't most of the time, but whatever.

"I know," I admitted. "I just want her to understand that I have a life outside of our relationship. However if she's going to be petty about it then I'm just not going to speak to her."

"And what will that accomplish?" she inquired, her eyes boring into me mercilessly.

"I don't know," I sighed, exasperation evident in my tone.

Mom's gaze didn't waver in the slightest as we turned a corner, though how she kept her eyes on me without bumping into something was beyond my comprehension.

It must have been a mare thing.

"Okay fine, I'll try and talk to her!" I cried, trying and failing not to sound frustrated.

"Good colt," she praised happily, her wing reaching up to pat me on my head. "Remember, even if it doesn't work, you at least know that you tried."

I merely sighed and yawned somewhat…only to suddenly realize just how badly I smelt of alcohol as I did so.

"Um, I think it's best that go have a shower," I admitted sheepishly. "At least before I do anything else."

"I agree," she approved, fanning a wing in front of her snout playfully. "I wasn't going to say anything, but you smell like a brewery."

"Right to the point aren't you?"

"I aim to please."

With nothing but a tittering alicorn echoing as she walked away, I grinned and quickly made my way to my chambers…if not a little apprehensively.

Yet as I turned the handle and stepped inside, I saw nothing inside except an unmade bed and a…picture. Quirking an eyebrow, I went over to the bed and picked it up gingerly, before twirling it around and blinking in surprise.

The picture in question was one of Cadance and myself. The two of us were holding the other tightly, she with her left wing and me with my right arm. Both of us were looking at the other with such…love in our expression, in fact I actually didn't remember ever getting this picture taken…though that was probably because I was too busy gazing at my marefriend.

In any case, what made me feel somewhat surprised wasn't the picture in question, but rather the peculiar wet spots covering various parts of said picture.

"_Was she crying?"_

The thought made me feel…well, like shit if I'm being honest. I mean I know that I was completely in the right to do what I did, yet seeing that picture…well, I made me regret my choice.

Shaking my head, I put the photo down and made my way towards the shower, which I then began to use for the next ten minutes or so.

Once I was thoroughly washed and dressed, I left my chambers and made my way down to the dining area, which was on the opposite end of the castle, as opposed to the throne room which was on the other end.

Upon entering said room however, my eyes quickly locked onto…onto her. Though when she heard me enter and looked up, her gaze swiftly went right back onto her breakfast.

Sighing, I sat down opposite her and ordered a bowl of Celesti-O's for myself, before looking back at her as I began to…try and say something.

"So…how was the Gala?" I asked curiously, though I instantly kicked myself at the stupid question.

"It was fine," she mumbled, apparently still refusing to look at me as she eat her pancakes.

"Oh, well okay then," I muttered, trying my best not to sigh as she merely nodded.

Unfortunately, every attempt to make any conversation was completely from then on was pretty much pointless. Cadance would either nod, hum, or simply just ignore me. And Mom wasn't exactly any help with her constant nodding and amused smile.

In fact I was so frustrated by the end of breakfast that I…kind of made a little scene.

But it was justified!

"Okay, fuck it!" I blurted suddenly, ignoring Cadance's somewhat stunned expression as I stood up. "I can't be arsed with the silent treatment anymore. So come find me when you've grown up a little."

"When I've grown up a little?!" Cadance shouted, her eyes wide with anger. "You're the one who ran off last night, not me!"

"Ran off!" I cried, trying my best not to laugh at the incredulousness of it all. "I kept a promise to a friend and you blew up in my face about it!"

"Well maybe you deserved it for making me go to that stupid Gala on my own!" she snapped.

"You didn't have to go, you could have come out with us!"

"No I couldn't have!" she countered irritably. "I'd already promised half those insufferable nobles that I'd attend."

"And I'd promised Shining that I'd go out for a drink or two with him," I retorted tetchily.

Cadance suddenly stood up from the table and glared at me angrily, before puffing up her cheeks and storming off, her voice filling the room as she did so.

"I'm not arguing about this Alex. So come find _me_ when you're ready to admit that you're sorry!"

"Admit that I'M SORRY?!"

That…that fucking mare!

Waving my hands in the air exasperatedly, I swiftly stomped off in the opposite direction, ignoring the chuckling guards as I muttered pretty words under my breath.

I mean come on, she thinks that _I_ have to grow up?

…Bloody mares.

**And that's part one done!**

**I told ya that I'd get started on it XD**

**In any case, this is the first of three parts. The second is the conclusion, and the third is a sort of…epilogue leading up to the start of 'The Endless Nightmare', which I will then finish once this story is done.**

**Happy reading, tell me who you think is in the right.**

**Alex or Cadance?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's the second half of this little story. I was originally going to only make this a conclusion, but decided to spread it out a little, as well as give Cadance a chapter to herself.**

**Against Destiny will be postponed for now. Though I would first like to say that the chapters will only be between 1000-2500 words long, so it shouldn't take me too long to chuck up a few chapters.**

**In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It'll hopefully explain a little more and make The Endless Nightmare make a little more sense.**

**This chapter will be in both Alexander's Pov and Cadance's POV (Point of view)**

**Begin!**

**Instinctive**

**Cadance POV**

That bucking stallion, how dare he accuse me of…of being _immature!_

I opened the door to my chambers angrily, before all but slamming it behind me.

All I wanted was for him to come with me to a Gala that only came up once a bucking year. But nooo, he'd rather go out with his _best friend_ and have a drink or several.

You know, sometimes I know when I'm being unfair, and I usually apologize for it…in my own dirty little way.

Not that he ever complains.

But in any case, this time I KNOW that I was in the right. All he had to do was tell Shining that he'd go out with him the next night. I'm certain he'd understand. By the Gods, I would have backed Alex up if he felt _that_ terrible about it.

Heck he hadn't even told me about it until I mentioned the Gala…which I never told him about until that moment. Not that it matters, I'm still in the right here. The Gala is a yearly event; Alex could go out for a drink with Shining any time he wished.

I just wish that he'd come with me. The nobles were insufferable, especially that stallion…Hmm, what was his name?

Oh right, Vincino Valairiaz…ugh, weird name but…ugh.

All that annoying stallion did all night was try to chat me up. He even tried to _squeeze_ my flanks!

Oh if Alex had been there, he would have knocked his teeth out, put them back in, and then knocked them out again. Heck, I'm a patient mare, but it took every ounce of my restraint not to do it myself.

…

Why couldn't he have just agreed? I was so lonely last night.

Coming back from a terrible Gala, only to see neither hide nor hair of my coltfriend was depressing. We've never slept without the other beside us before, so upon being forced to do so…well, I got hardly any sleep at all.

It took holding a very precious photo of him and I to my barrel in order to get even a lick of sleep. And even then…I could feel _that_ instinct within me crying out for him, demanding that I find, bring back, and cuddle up with my lover.

_Lovers…are we still that, lovers?_

We did shout at each other viciously last night. And just now at the breakfast table, our attitudes were anything but loving towards each other.

I…I still love him; I can't ever imagine not loving him. But I will not accept his accusation; I will not agree that I was wrong, for **we** **most certainly were…**

…

_Ugh…no, not now..._

I can feel it within me, that _instinct _twisting and turning my thoughts.

_**We were wrong, not him. Go back to him…Hold him…Love him…**_

I do love him!

But I'm not wrong, I was in the right. All he had to do was spend a single night with me at that terrible party. He could have gone out with Shining whenever he wanted after that.

_**But you're not together anymore…**_

A-Aren't we?

_**You don't need him anymore…remember?**_

What? N-No…I do need…

_**You told him to never come back…remember?**_

But I didn't mean it…

_**He doesn't know that. He's angry, hurt, alone...vulnerable…**_

Vulnerable?

_**Very vulnerable. His heart his broken, weakened. All it would take is a greedy mare to pick up the pieces…and claim it for herself.**_

No!

_**Yes! It's going to happen, it WILL happen. And when it does, you'll only have yourself to blame.**_

…

No, no I WILL NOT LOSE HIM!

_**Won't you?**_

No, I won't, he is my coltfriend, my mate, all mine!

_**Doesn't seem like it…**_

Then I'll show you, I'll show him. And Celestia help any mare that tries to take him from me…

…

_**Good girl…**_

**Alex Pov**

It was a little before the evening that I finally decided to get out of the castle. I hadn't seen hide nor hair of Cadance since breakfast…and do you know what? I was perfectly fucking fine with it!

I mean how dare that…that _bitch_ demand that I apologize to her. She was the one in the wrong, she was the one who demanded I change my plans for her fucking Gala.

She's the one in the wrong here, not me!

"Oh come to the Gala with me honey," I imitated…badly. "Oh why won't you do this _one_ thing for me! I love you baby, but my plans are simply more important that yours because I said _sooo_…Fucking mares"

The looks on everypony's faces as I stormed on through the busy market were…exquisite. Though to be fair I did kind of look like a raving lunatic.

_Great! So not only do some of them consider me an animal, but now they have reason to believe that I'm a crazy animal. Fan-Fucking-Tastic! Thank you Cadance._

I decided it was a good time to get out of the spotlight and quickly ducked into what appeared to be some sort of nightclub. The place was pretty sparse, but given that it had only just opened I wasn't too surprised.

I looked over at the bar and pursed my lips in contemplation, before reaching into my pocket and smiling as I felt the familiar jingle of bits within. Spotting a stallion wiping glasses behind it, I walked over and sat down on…I actually don't know what they're called.

Let's just settle with a tall stool…that flashed all the colours of the rainbow.

_I just remembered why I only go to taverns..._

The stallion was of a pretty plain sort. He had a horn, grey fur, slicked back black mane and a black top with the company's logo on it.

_Cloppers?_ I chuckled silently._ Who had the balls to make a company with that name?_

"What can I get for you buddy?" he asked happily. "Martini, cider, whiskey, lager?"

"I'll have a cider," I muttered, throwing the bits on the counter a little _too_ aggressively, at least if his startled expression was anything to go on. "And no ice either, I'd actually like something more than two gulps."

"S-Sure thing," he replied, pouring and passing my drink in record time. "Just give me a shout if you need anything else."

Without waiting for a reply, the bartender quickly picked up a dirty glass and went straight back to cleaning it, refusing to so much as glance in my direction.

_Sometimes I forget how scary I can be to those who don't know me well…And this cider is weak as shit._

I must have sat there sipping that cider for what felt like ages. I must have, for when I eventually snapped back to reality and looked around, it was to blink in surprise at the vast amount of ponies strutting their stuff on the main floor.

Oh and there was a catchy beat playing too, though how I failed to notice _that_ is something that escapes me even today.

_Huh, Cadance was right about something after all. How many times did she joke about me having a really wonky attention span?_

Too many times really.

"You gonna buy me a drink sweet cheeks?"

Startled at the sudden voice, I looked to my left at its recipient. Said recipient was a white coated Pegasus with a long, flowing red mane and amber eyes.

_Pretty mare._

"Buy it yourself mare," I grumbled.

"Well maybe I will _monkey_," she snipped, chucking a few bits on the counter as she asked for a gin and tonic. "So what's got your tail in a knot, huh?"

Quirking an eyebrow at her bizarre…referral, I shrugged and stared ahead vacantly.

"The usual shit. Life, home, mare problems…definitely mare problems."

"Oh yeah, I remember now," she said. "You and the love Princess are together, right?"

…_Good question._

Yet again I shrugged and waved my hand at the bartender, smirking somewhat as he hastily passed me another glass of whatever the fuck passes for cider here.

"So are you two not together anymore then?"

Sighing, I growled lightly and glared at the mare disapprovingly.

"Who are you and why the fuck do you care?" I asked, slightly pissed off at the mare's nosiness.

"The name's Snow Dancer, little monkey," she laughed. "And I care because I wanna know how good my chances are of getting laid tonight, or is that a problem?"

The bluntness of her answer almost made me choke on my drink. Thankfully my throat seemed appeased with merely coughing my lungs up, nothing serious.

"W-What?" I spluttered.

Snow rolled her eyes and looked at me cheekily, leaning on the counter in what I assumed was meant to be a seductive manner.

…It was pretty well done.

"Okay, lemme give you the skinny," she said, "I've shagged Ponies, Griffons, Zebra, and even the odd Buffalo. But I've never rutted anything like you, probably because if what I've heard is correct then you're one of a kind. So…I wanna know whether or not you're up for a _long_ night of me pounding up and down on your dick?"

I…blinked, a lot.

Nopony, hell no one had ever blatantly come up to me and put an offer out like that before. Even Cadance had a funny little way of being sly in her requests.

Strangely enough though, I kind of found Snow's blunt approach a little more arousing…though it might have been from the drink.

_Nah, the piss they call cider is way too weak. I don't even feel tipsy…and I'm getting off topic here. There's no way that I would ever…_

"Thanks, but no thanks sweetheart," I declined, deciding it was high time I bailed out of the club. "I think I'll just go…over there."

I didn't make it halfway through the dancing bodies before she appeared right in front of me, her eyes slightly glazed over.

_She's drunk from a gin and tonic? Even Cadance can drink more than that before slobbering over me._

"Oh come _on!"_ she whined, throwing her hooves around my neck as she drunkenly flapped her wings to stay airborne. "You're single, right? Have a good time, live a little!"

_I don't think she's used to other's saying n-_

"MPHH!"

…_and she's kissing me, lovely._

I reached for her forehooves and quickly tried to shrug her off, not that she made it easy mind you. But in any case, by the time I finally managed to pry her muzzle from my mouth…well.

"Cadey?"

Maybe the drink _was_ affecting me a little bit…because despite my situation I still felt angry at her.

And the warm, loving smile adorned upon her muzzle as she gazed back, her eyes so comforting, so tender and affectionate…

It made me step back out of the sheer intensity…and that's when the night truly become something else.

**Cadance Pov**

I was gliding swiftly throughout Canterlot, a strange yet all too familiar feeling driving me onwards towards the more shady parts of the city.

_He's around here somewhere…I can feel it!_

Eventually I stopped and landed just outside a dingy looking nightclub. I'd been in places far worse before…but never on my own, it was intimidating.

But as before, I felt a strong sensation filling me up, giving me the confidence I sorely needed to step through the door, walk amongst the dancing ponies, and…and…

A Pegasus, her coat a dirty white, her mane a lovely shade of red…was KISSING…

I began to see red.

The rush of pure, unadulterated rage I felt looking at the half drunk mare slobbering over **MY** mate was…beyond all comprehension. I wanted to rip, to tear, to utterly annihilate her pitiful existence. I wanted to grab MY mate and take him back home, hide him, cover him with my body and protect him from the world, from _competition _like…LIKE-

"Cadey?"

The surprised, yet somewhat cold tone of voice drew my attention to Alex's face. His expression was…startled and yet his eyes regarded me with such scorn.

_Because of one stupid mistake, MY stupid mistake!_

_**Then make it right…**_

_I will._

Flashing a loving smile in his direction, I supressed my hatred and ignored the other mare, swaying my way over to him confidently. He frowned ever so slightly as I did so and backed away, much to my shame.

_**He does not want to be near you…**_

That voice, that instinct…it spoke the truth, I could see it in his eyes. Yet underneath it all I could still see that glimmer, that spark of affection, of love…for me.

Unfortunately the tipsy mare apparently wasn't quite as drunk as I previously thought, seeing that she moved in between us almost immediately, her eyes alight with smug self-assurance.

"Back off Princess," she warned lowly, her voice somehow carrying over the loud music. "I respect your title and all, but get your own boy toy, he's mine."

_Boy __**toy?**_

"Is that all he is to you?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course he is," she replied amusedly, shaking her head disbelievingly. "Look Princess, I know that you two used to be a match and all, but all he wants and all I want is to get laid. So if you don't mind…"

I looked back at Alex's face…or tried to; he refused to meet my eyes.

"Is this true Alex?" I asked disbelievingly.

He hesitated…and although it was subtle, I knew my little snuggle honey too well not to recognise it. But alas, in the end he still nodded, hesitation or no.

_He…he must be confused…_

"A-Alex," I whispered, my voice caught in my throat. "Honey please don't do thi-"

The mare, whoever she was, cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes, refusing to back off. Alex didn't even look at me, choosing instead to look down at his feet, as if he were…ashamed?

Unfortunately I didn't get a chance to say anything, the mare having turned around, beginning to lead him away.

_No…No, I didn't mean anything I said sweetie! I love you, I love you, I love y-_

"**He's ours…"**

"Excuse me?" the mare asked, turning back around and cocking an eyebrow at my…words?

_I said that out loud?_

…

_I said…__**we**__…did I…what…_

…

_There is no __**I…He is OURS!**_

I find myself unable to explain the sheer intensity of the _orgasmic _rush that flooded through my veins. Everything around me faded out into nothing, the ponies, the music, everything other than the breath of **he we loved the most…**

Opening our eyes, we looked down at the reflective floor and grinned, our eyes briefly flashing a milky white as we allowed ourselves to just _give in_…

All of this, it happened within the space of about four seconds. Nopony had even realized what happened

_**Hehehe…**_

Looking up, our eyes caught _his_, him, our mate, our life and soul…and we grinned, flaunting our possessive nature for all to see.

_**What do we care…we just want him back!**_

It didn't take long for his eyes to widen as he realized our true nature, much to our pleasure. We licked our lips sultrily as we began to walk over to him, our steps graceful and precise, yet clearly dominant.

The mare, whatever her insignificant and intoxicated name was, decided it was very clever to get in the way, get in **OUR **way!

"Do I have to spell it out for you Princess," she snarked sarcastically, her drunken stupor evidently failing to notice the sheer _**murder**_ in our eyes.

But our mate…he noticed. We could smell the fear on him, it made us…upset, and excited all at once.

_**Soon…Soon you'll be safe. Safe in our hooves as we hold you, and love you…and remind you that no mare can ever replace us.**_

"Snow Dancer!" he whispered fearfully, trying his utmost to warn the arrogant mare.

Not that she listened, the ignorant fool.

"**Stand aside whorse," **we ordered firmly, grinning at the look of indignation on her muzzle.

"How dare you speak to me like th-"

"**Do you want to bear foals one day, Snow Dancer?" **

Our question caused her retort to die on the spot, confusion and slight trepidation reflecting in her amber orbs.

"Y-Yes," she answered slowly. "But what does that have to do with-"

"**Then step ASIDE!" **we snapped, our voice catching the attention of a few nearby ponies, if only for a second or two. **"Or you shall suddenly find yourself barren."**

That did it.

Snow Dancer didn't even bother to say anything, choosing instead to bleat like a frightened foal and gallop in the opposite direction.

We merely laughed and stamped our right hoof on the floor dominantly, before turning around, lifting our left foreleg, and smiling at Alex slyly.

"**Well then," **we began, giggling softly as we drew closer, backing our beloved mate into a wall. **"Just you and us now sweetie. Hmm, what to do, what to **_**do**_**?"**

"Cadance, you need to listen to-"

**"Oh, we know!" **we chuckled darkly, our hot breath causing him to shiver as his words died on the spot.** "Have you ever heard of a game called...reclaiming?"**

Instead of answering, he chose to look past me and tried to get the attention of various ponies. Unfortunately for him, I closed in and stood up on my hind legs, my forehooves pressing his arms against the wall.

"**Ah, ah, ah," **we chastised playfully, my muzzle mere inches from his mouth. **"That's not how you play the game, my little snuggle honey…"**

"Get off of me Cadance!" he ordered harshly, though his tone did little more than make us smirk. "I don't want any part of this _game_. Just leave me alone for god's sake."

Our smirk faltered a little, but quickly twisted into a loving smile as we tilted our head.

"**We can't do that sweetie,"** we cooed softly. **"We love you more than anything, but we know your heart has weakened. And a weak heart can make one do…certain acts that otherwise they would not." **

"What are you talking ab-"

"**But it's okay," **we continued, cutting him off. "**We understand, we do, we really do. It's our fault for being so cruel, for disregarding the possibility that we were in the wrong, not you…and we cannot express deeply enough just how sorry we are."**

His picture perfect expression of a goldfish almost made us melt into a puddle of giggles, but we restrained ourselves and merely tilted our head, an open smile, a loving smile on our muzzle…all for him, always for him.

_**It's a wonder how our hind legs haven't collapsed from standing like this…I wonder…I wonder how strong we are when we feel so at peace with ourselves.**_

"C-Cadance, I need…to get a drink," he said, the slight stammer causing our smile to widen a touch.

Despite his immunity, I could _see_ the love he felt for me, the way in which our smile was enough to render him nigh incapable of speech.

"**Oh?" **we asked slyly. **"And what do you…want, sweetie?"**

"I'll um…I'll just go and…" he made to try and push us away, but we quickly halted this action with nought but a light lick of his lips, smirking greedily as we pressed ourselves close.

"Cadance I-"

"**Hush baby,"** we crooned lovingly, our tail brushing lightly underneath his shorts, against his thigh. **"We know what you like, we'll get it for you…"**

And thus we gently pushed ourselves from our beloved and back onto all four hooves, not a single ounce of strain or ache as we did so.

Grinning at him hungrily, we winked and slowly turned around, making sure to emphasize every subtle, sultry movement with painstaking precision.

"**We'll be right back,"** we said, biting our barely visible tongue suggestively as we began to walk to the bar. **"Don't go anywhere snuggle honey."**

We walked to the bar slowly, deliberately showing off every sway, every subtle thrust our flank made, knowing that our baby wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of us.

The bartender, a grey coated Unicorn, noticed us approach and took on what we're sure he believed to be a suave smirk.

_**Foolish stallion. Our heart, our soul belongs to Alexander. You are nothing!**_

Smirking back as we let that particular thought run its course, we threw a single bit at the counter and asked for a glass of water. The pathetic stallion performed a few useless tricks with the glass before eventually passing it over into our unamused hooves.

"You not gonna get something for your _friend_?" he asked, his insulting tone causing us to grit our teeth in a rather forced restraint. His sudden laughter however nearly…_nearly_ tore the loose strand to pieces. "Or maybe not. Looks like he's done a runner on ya darlin'"

"**Oh we know,"** we chuckled, smirking cruelly as he looked into our eyes…and flinched. **"We considered it fair to give him a running start."**

Before the waste of air could speak up, we slammed the glass back on the counter and jumped off the stool, ignoring the bartender's outrage at the now shattered pieces as we casually walked out of the nightclub.

Once we were outside, it didn't take us long to catch the _wonderful_ scent of our mate. We could taste the sweat in the air. We could taste the panic, the slight fear, the desperation…and the love, the lust he still so obviously felt for us.

With a brief flap of our wings, we took into the sky, almost lazily taking our time as we followed _his_ scent. In fact we were so giddy, so sure of our finding him that we actually sang a lovely…little…chant.

"**You run, run, run away, running round the bend. You can run, as far as you like, we'll find you in the end."**

It took us little under a minute to find our gorgeous mate once again. Our poor baby was emanating so many emotions. Confusion, panic, fear, love, arousal…and an overwhelming need to do _something._

We don't know how it was possible…but we could smell all of it, no magic required.

We couldn't see him per say, but we could hear him, smell him, feel him as he ducked in and out of alleyways, clearly on a twisted path back to the palace.

_**So confused my darling…so lost, so open to the world without us there to keep you safe. Oh don't worry my sweet, we'll help you now. We'll keep you close, we'll protect you, we'll make you stronger…and…**_

We swooped down, a happy smile upon our muzzle as he looked up and…

_**We'll never let our sister take you away from us again!**_

Looked right into our eyes…in fear?

_Baby…why are you afraid of me?_

_**MY MATE! MINE!**_

We touched…and the world turned black as a gaseous form seeped from my hooves and onto my beloved, enveloping him before…bef…b…

…

**To Be Continued In The Endless Nightmare**

_**Gotcha! And you all thought this story would end in forgiveness and sex.**_

_**Cya, stay snuggly!**_


End file.
